


Little Prince, Oh How I Adore You

by DragonGirl87



Series: LPK-verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Moment in Time, BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Established Dom/Sub relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Insatiable Harry Potter, Kinky thoughts, M/M, Married Life, Mention of past spanking, Nakedness, One Off, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sassy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Just a sweet, sweet moment in time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: LPK-verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492355
Comments: 29
Kudos: 314





	Little Prince, Oh How I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeBean13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBean13/gifts).



> I hadn't planned to write anything tonight, but I found myself listening to Harry Styles earlier today while at work and something about **"Sunflower, Vol. 6"** sparked this idea. It wouldn't leave me alone and because those are the best idea, I gave in and let the plot bunny run wild. I was going to write a second one-off, but it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow. I'm afraid, for tonight this is all you're going to get.
> 
> Much love,  
> Selly
> 
> P.S. Miu.

* * *

* * *

Harry walked across the bedroom and over to the en-suite bathroom, but instead of stepping inside, he remained in the doorway. Casually leaning against the broad wooden frame, he adjusted his stance slightly and shifted most of his body weight onto his left foot. He crossed his right ankle over his left and pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his favourite pair of jeans; the very pair he generally preferred to wear whenever he and Draco got up to no good upstairs in the playroom. The move pushed them further down his hips, and although it seemed like the pair was about to slip right off his hips and drop to the floor, Harry wasn’t even remotely worried that he might end up butt-naked.

It wasn’t very often that he took the jeans out of the playroom, but since he and Draco had made no plans to leave the house, and he wasn’t particularly inclined to finish getting dressed, he’d simply summoned them from upstairs and slipped into them.

Disinclined to make his presence known just yet, Harry gave Draco an appreciative once-over. He started with his bare feet, noting how Draco’s toes were curled into the soft bath mat in front of the sink. His calves were exquisite, firm, and well-shaped. Harry’s thoughts drifted momentarily, and he allowed himself to picture them bound tightly together with his favourite rope. His fingers itched, but rather than frivolously giving in and summoning some rope from upstairs, Harry simply controlled the urge and let the feeling settle. He rather enjoyed the anticipation, the growing desire, the gradual build-up. It was a delicious kind of feeling, one that absolutely had to be thoroughly savoured.

To distract himself, Harry let his eyes travel up further along the back of Draco’s thighs. He marvelled at the perfect paleness of Draco’s skin; it was just the right shade, fair and without a sickly hue to it. Draco’s pert buttocks made Harry’s mouth water, and he swallowed once, twice, trice. Compared to the back of Draco’s thighs, his buttocks weren’t quite so pale. They had the faintest rosy tint and were peppered with tiny bite marks and purple bruises.

Harry recalled the spanking he’d given Draco late yesterday afternoon and licked his lips at the titillating memory of it ― it almost instantly ignited a spark inside of him that surged down his spine and pooled low in his groin, a definite sign of arousal. The spanking hadn’t been a punishment or part of one of their regular sessions but a reward.

Draco had been on his best behaviour for days, and after sweetly praising him for it until he’d blushed a deep shade of crimson red, Harry had offered him a treat. After some consideration, Draco had chosen a spanking. They’d not indulged in a passionate impact play session in a while, and as such, Harry hadn’t been all that surprised by Draco’s choice. They’d negotiated the details of the session during a somewhat aimless afternoon stroll through the neighbourhood, though Harry had made hardly any requests. He’d been all too happy to leave everything up to Draco, who’d specifically asked him for a long and slow warm-up before they really got going.

Harry couldn’t help but smirk.

The session had lasted a little over three hours. He’d really taken his time, and Draco had been a begging and pleading mess long before they’d reached the good part. There’s been plenty of caresses, tiny licks, nips, and a very long and extensive massage. The memories aroused Harry further, and he felt his cock stir and press against the rough fabric of his jeans. He shifted ever so slightly, pressed his lips firmly together, and suppressed the urge to lick his lips. It took a great deal of difficulty for him to drag his eyes away from Draco’s utterly delectable backside, but, somehow, he still managed.

Despite feeling the strong desire to linger, Harry let his gaze slowly travel along Draco’s long spine. He drank in the sight of his little prince’s perfect back. The pale skin gleamed in the bright bathroom light, and this time, Harry couldn’t quite resist his lips. He licked his lips, and for a moment, he let his imagination run wild. He pictured kissing every inch of Draco’s back and dreamt about caressing it with the gentlest touch, one so soft that Draco would struggle to make up his mind about whether it was real or whether he was imagining it all. The idea appealed, and Harry filed the thought away for future reference.

There was just something special about spending hours using nothing more but sweet kisses and a tender caress to rob Draco of all his senses and turn him into a completely incoherent mess. It was the sweetest kind of torture, a sure-fire way to break Draco repeatedly, especially when there was rope involved or Draco hadn’t been allowed to orgasm in a few days.

Harry’s eyes travelled further. They settled on Draco’s shoulders, and he tried very hard not to let the side of Draco’s neck distract him. It was rather inviting, and Harry wanted to sink his teeth into the soft flesh. He wanted to feel Draco tense, wanted to hear him gasp, and relish in the soft moans that were bound to follow. Draco looked good with a deep purple mark or two on his neck, right above his jugular where Harry could feel the blood pulse while he firmly sucked the soft, pale flesh into his mouth and held it there with his teeth.

While marks on Draco’s neck weren’t Harry’s preferred way to claim his little prince―Harry preferred Draco’s behind, his sides, and the inside of his thighs―they were fun to make and admire. They also took a long time to fade, and Harry quite liked watching his marks fade away. Most of the time, he enjoyed the thrill of waiting until the mark was almost completely gone before he took the liberty to refresh it.

Harry’s mouth watered more and swallowing hard, he resolutely tore his gaze―and thoughts―away. He glanced over Draco’s shoulder and into the mirror and found Draco’s reflection staring straight at him. He had his mouth full of toothpaste and still had his toothbrush between his lips without brushing his teeth. The silvery paste had foamed around his mouth, but even that wasn’t enough to hide the cheeky smirk that was persistently tugging on the corners of Draco’s mouth.

Harry reciprocated.

He shifted again, pushed his hands an inch or so further into his jeans pockets and watched Draco’s gaze drop down to his hips. Despite all that toothpaste, Harry saw Draco swallowing hard at the unexpected sight of the dark patch of hair at the top of Harry’s jeans. Draco’s eyes lingered for several seconds, but when Harry cleared his throat, they instantly snapped up again. Their eyes met, and without breaking eye contact or turning around, Draco continued to brush his teeth. He bent over the sink, and spit out a mouthful of toothpaste, then let the water run. He cleaned his toothbrush, placed it back in its holder, then rinsed his mouth and washed away the foamy silvery Van Dyke-style toothpaste beard. Straightening back up, Draco turned the tap off, reached for a small face towel and dried first his face, then his hands. He replaced the towel and was about to turn around when Harry shook his head.

“No, don’t,” he murmured.

Draco answered him with a nod.

“As you wish, Sir.”

Harry smiled.

He pushed away from the door and pulling his hands out of his jeans, he walked into the bathroom and stood right behind Draco. His hands, warm from the time they’d spent inside the pockets of his jeans, found their way to Draco’s hips and squeezing them gently, Harry pulled Draco towards him, then circled his arms around him, effectively hugging him from behind. Draco melted into his embrace and smiled at him through the mirror.

Harry chuckled softly.

“You look strangely sexy with your mouth full of toothpaste.”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“You’re a weirdo, you find the weirdest things sexy.”

Harry laughed.

“Perhaps your nakedness contributed to that decision.”

“I would hope so, it’s hardly been the first time that you’ve seen me brush my teeth.”

Harry rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder, hugged him tighter, and pressed a soft and lingering kiss to his warm skin.

“Won’t be the last time either.”

Draco chuckled softly.

“I should hope so, _husband_.”

He stressed the last word and Harry felt a shudder surge through him.

“Say that again, my little prince.”

Without breaking his and Draco’s eye contact, he pressed another kiss to Draco’s shoulder. He waited for Draco, who looked as though he was contemplating rolling his eyes again but clearly resisted the temptation to do so.

“Husband.”

Draco’s voice was soft and quiet. It was more of a murmur, but it was enough to ignite something fiercely possessive inside Harry, and he hugged Draco even tighter.

“Mine,” he growled. “Mine, mine, mine, in absolutely every sense of the way.”

Without giving Draco a chance to respond, Harry abruptly spun him around, picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom and over to the bed. There, he unceremoniously threw Draco onto the bed and crawled after him.

“I think we should celebrate.”

Draco’s laugh reverberated around the room.

“We’ve spent the last three months celebrating.”

It wasn’t an objection, but more of a statement.

Harry shrugged.

“So?”

Draco gave him a lopsided grin. His silvery-grey eyes twinkled with mirth and unable to resist any longer, Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s and claimed them with an intensely passionate kiss.

* * *

* * *


End file.
